<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfectly Ours by DarkPoisonousLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436931">Perfectly Ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove'>DarkPoisonousLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omne Trium Perfectum [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dialogue Light, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Restraints, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, leather cuffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffin is theirs completely and as such she has no reserve about leaving herself in Valtor and Faragonda’s hands to prove it and to get all the pleasure their trust in each other can give them. PWP (with feelings).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faragonda/Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omne Trium Perfectum [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfectly Ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a random idea this got so out of hand that I don't even have enough words left in my brain to say anything about it. Just a note to preface things:</p><p>In this canon divergence Valtor left the Coven after Griffin did and tried to get her back. However, Griffin finally acknowledged the feelings she had for Faragonda and the three of them ended up in a relationship that wasn't quite working when Valtor and Faragonda were somewhat resentful of each other still. They managed to open up to each other and find out what they have in common that had them falling in love as well and they worked things out and are now happy together.</p><p>Enjoy! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Griffin was on her knees almost at the foot of the bed but still with enough space between them to allow for passage, her thighs parted exactly like Faragonda had instructed when she’d told her to kneel and she made for an enchanting view not only with her nakedness, but also with her submission, offered so readily along with her love and trust. They’d done it before and it had left her feeling wetness dripping out of her every time she left herself to the memories for more than just a few moments and ready to let another’s will become her own when she knew she was safe even in that, protected by the feelings that bound them together and not even needing her magic that she’d also give up if asked but that hadn’t been necessary when the trust she gave was reciprocated.</p><p>Keeping her body in check was proving to be the problem currently when the rustling of clothes as Valtor and Faragonda undressed each other teased her hearing and the kisses they exchanged clawed at her brain with the little pants and moans they drew from them to make her turn around and get the visuals as well but she’d been ordered to stay still. She would’ve had her fingers digging in the carpet to ground her there but Faragonda had told her to keep her hands on her thighs and the only option she had left was to keep her muscles relaxed even when need gripped viciously at them and tugged them towards insubordination at the memories of two pairs of blue eyes–both darkened with desire despite the vastly different shades they were–watching her slip her clothes off to allow them to wrap her in the intent that she couldn’t wait to feel play out. They wanted her and she wanted to soak up every touch and every look, every word and all the incoherent sounds they’d let her get out of them as proof.</p><p>There was silence building her anticipation despite its short duration as it could mean many things not the least of which that they were messing with her and she couldn’t tell if her hopes were against or for that, and then movement. Faragonda from the looks of it, which had her swallow. They weren’t messing with her. Instead, they had more slickness drenching her folds when she’d already been wet the moment Faragonda had pinned her to the wall claiming her mouth and her will as her own as she’d made it clear even in Griffin’s already slipping clarity of thought that she was in charge that evening and all Griffin needed to do was obey her and let them melt her mind to have all the troubles and insecurities in it dripping out of her like her arousal was doing for them.</p><p>Faragonda’s hand was on her shoulder, the touch shooting the impulse to grasp at her straight to her fingertips but she hadn’t been told to and she could trust the fairy to make it perfectly clear when she wanted her attention on herself. She’d kept her denied and desperate plenty of times while keeping her occupied with her own pleasure, her arousal on Griffin’s lips a forbidden pleasure she couldn’t lick at when she had to keep her focus and her tongue on pleasing her. Unless she felt crueler, of course, and had Valtor pleasuring Griffin while she withheld permission for the bliss of an orgasm from her until she got her own and then Valtor was taken care of, too, leaving Griffin the last one to come or the one to interrupt their fun with the need for a punishment to be dealt out. As if the whole ordeal wasn’t torturous enough.</p><p>Griffin had actually been pleased to discover a spanking could ground her and being used for their pleasure could be quite rewarding. She hadn’t been quite as thrilled at the prospect–and a few times the reality–of being left unsatisfied and wanting for days on end with no other thought in her head but release–and that had left her oh so susceptible to their ideas and much more vulnerable in the hands of their intentions than she’d ever imagined she’d be comfortable with–or having her orgasm ruined which she actually hated even more. But everything came with a price and she was willing to pay it for the promise of pleasure flooding her system the same way desire was to the point where it was overflowing and the opportunity to do the same for them with her surrender to their wishes.</p><p>Faragonda grasped at her chin gently with her free hand and tipped her head back to have her look in her eyes which also had her drawing in a deep breath that required far too much conscious thought to be completed to balance out the lack of air in her lungs when it all left as a tribute to the fairy’s approach and soft dominance. Even when the look in her eyes was so heated that Griffin was sure she had more energy burning inside her than a star did and could have her scorched by pleasure in moments. She only seemed to pull out more patience in the face of Griffin’s breathlessness to have her steadily simmering in need until it built so much she had to release it if she wanted to have anything left from the witch.</p><p>“I was thinking of the open mouth gag,” she said, her eyes on Griffin’s while she spoke to be replaced by her thumb brushing over her lip when she looked at Valtor. The touch was too tender to pull so hard on the muscles in her belly yet they were tightening all the same in response as her lips parted. And the two of them were torturing her so wickedly when they forced her to choose between turning to look at Valtor and staying under Faragonda’s touch and her orders not to move, only the thought of missing out on what Faragonda had planned in favor of getting herself punished keeping her in place. </p><p>That had its perks as Faragonda’s thumb didn’t stop moving over her lip. Whether to soothe her torn mind or to stoke the impulse to move and push herself more into the contact was anyone’s guess. And she could very well be doing both just to torture her more, to take care of her when there was nothing left in her world but her partners and her self-control being ripped into by anticipation so strong it could as well be violent magic.</p><p>“Sounds perfect to me,” Valtor agreed, his tone heavy with the thoughts in his head–none of which innocent–rushing out into it and filling the space around Griffin to make it even harder for her to breathe with the promise of having her mouth full of him rather than of oxygen. The knowledge he agreed since the suggestion was personally convenient for him as well as because he trusted Faragonda’s judgment just as much as she did had her brain shutting down for everything else except for the bond between the three of them and she couldn’t wait to have both their hands on herself. Feeling them close to her and loving her was the only thing she wished for.</p><p>“That it does,” Faragonda said as she allowed her thumb to slip past Griffin’s lip and into her mouth just to pull it out before she could react and greet it with her tongue. </p><p>Faragonda pushed her jaws closed and moved away from her, leaving her mourning the contact even when she knew it would return as soon as she’d grabbed the gag and would stay for much longer while she also couldn’t help the gratitude flowing from her heart when she’d left it so open for Valtor and Faragonda to touch and the fairy had set out to do just that with the care she displayed, reminding her to keep her mouth shut and let her jaw relax while it still could. There’d be a bit of a strain on it once the gag was in place and Faragonda wanted to make it as easy on her as she could even when it meant erasing the proof of how affected Griffin was. Though, it wasn’t such a big sacrifice when there were plenty of signs pointing to her desire – her uneven breathing, the way she was almost vibrating with impatience internally which they could surely feel even without the help of their magic and, of course, the slickness between her legs which she was sure was easily visible in the position she was currently in but Faragonda hadn’t looked. She didn’t need to when she knew it was there.</p><p>There was a whiff of magic as Faragonda opened the hidden drawer where they kept most of their sex gear save for the lingerie the two of them would wear to make Valtor lose his words and do his best to earn their benevolence with his mouth when he couldn’t count on charming them with compliments and confessions woven together so skillfully and their personal toys of choice that they had on them at most times in case there was an opportunity to mess with the others when the drawer was off limits. A few silent moments passed as Faragonda gave the illusion everything was still even as she was taking what she’d need.</p><p>Valtor was keeping to that atmosphere as well even when Griffin knew he was affected by the same desire to move that she was a home to currently, his inner flames just as restless and much more permanent an influence to his system. In combination with weaker self-control than hers it made for an easy deduction that he was doing it in the name of keeping her on edge and she should have been less flattered but the efforts he put in making their experiences the richest and best version of themselves that they could be were influencing her heart as well as her mind.</p><p>Faragonda stepped away from the drawer leaving it open to tempt Griffin with the knowledge of whether she’d planned anything else that she couldn’t obtain. Which wasn’t even the end of the mind games as Faragonda made it clear when she stopped behind Griffin and left something on the floor from where it could easily pull on her curiosity with the force of gravity but to the opposite effect as it left her mind free falling in the sea of possibilities of what it could be.</p><p>She circled her, slowly coming into view and Griffin let her gaze slide up Faragonda’s naked flesh even the sight of which she’d somehow forgotten in favor of her eyes the previous time she’d stood in front of her. She kept her pace as tame as she could manage and also get away with, making the most of the seconds she got to appreciate the exposed skin when it was her mouth that Faragonda was interested in. She made sure to open it wider than necessary when their eyes met as she didn’t have many opportunities to express herself at the moment. She couldn’t even writhe as she was held in place by the orders she’d received and that was usually a mercy she was granted along with few others. She had to be creative if she wanted to give her desire any voice to release its strength in instead of having it filling every cell in her body and making her muscles clench and throb in need, and especially her heart.</p><p>“Eagerness is a very good look on you, Griffin,” Faragonda said and she wanted to swallow the compliment and the purr of her name–one of the most seductive sounds she’d heard that would’ve made her drop on her knees for Faragonda if she hadn’t already–to keep them inside her but the fairy was currently in the process of putting the gag on her and snatched her attention away. </p><p>The praise still rang in her mind even through the layers and layers of want and the demanding redirection of her focus on Faragonda’s fingers fixing the gag between her teeth as if to keep her from seizing her pleasure with them and leave her only able to offer satisfaction for her partners’ needs and the mix was like a love potion exploding in her mind and she had to make a purposeful attempt to hold back the moan that the overdose of satisfaction clashing with the unfulfilled demand of her being to bring them pleasure was trying to rip from her with a vengeance. It wasn’t easy when she couldn’t even bite into her tongue to sever the impulse with a rough blade of pain and it was bottling the sound up that hurt but it was a necessary precaution. Letting it out would only pave the way for more and she wanted to hold out at least a little while longer before giving into the world inside her and surrendering to the inability to keep up with what was happening on the outside.</p><p>“Any discomfort?” Faragonda asked and Griffin shook her head careful not to make the gag move before Faragonda could strap it in place. “Good, because you’ll be wearing it for a while,” she said, the only purpose of the words to direct her attention to the one she’d serve and make her clit throb even more at the very prospect of not being touched for a long, long time. It was cruel enough to pass for a witch’s revenge and not an act of love but Faragonda was quick to assure her that that was what it was as she moved behind her and gathered her hair in her hands slowly and patiently before pushing it over her shoulder to make sure it wouldn’t get caught in the fastener of the gag. “You’re assigned to Valtor’s pleasure now,” Faragonda whispered in the ear that was left all vulnerable to her breath when her hair was out of the way to mess even more with her mind that Griffin had left in her hands when she knew she’d be just as gentle with it as she was with her hair as she pulled it over her back again. Even if she’d decided to torture her by denying her herself. She’d get to be the one bringing Valtor pleasure and probably have Faragonda’s touch all over her to have her squirm and plead for mercy with the whines she’d only be capable of making through the gag and Valtor’s length in her mouth.</p><p>The thought made her gasp through her gag, her breathing quickening as if to lure Valtor closer and invite him in her mouth. And it seemed to work as she heard him move only to realize he’d headed for the drawer when the steps disappeared again and she hadn’t felt him approach. Oh, heavens, there was more.</p><p>Faragonda’s hand on her wrist almost had her startle but she suppressed the impulse. She had no success on keeping her attention on Valtor and his ideas, though, when Faragonda’s skin was on hers, less heated than she knew Valtor’s would be but still setting anticipation to her heart with the promise of getting guided to a new height of trust and desperation which the fairy quickly followed up as she drew her hand behind her back.</p><p>Griffin’s mind was submerged in the slickness that met her when Faragonda pressed her fingers in her folds–they’d barely done anything if not counting every second of her submission which couldn’t scream louder that that was exactly what had gotten her as drenched as Griffin was–and every coherent element in her head drowned whether it was a thought or the knowledge of how to move. She could only close her eyes and offer the calm of her muscles that made her hand perfect for Faragonda to pleasure herself with as she could move it however she saw fit. All Griffin could do was feel the wetness gathering in her own mouth when the gag kept her from swallowing her desire and be grateful that Faragonda allowed her to feel her arousal at least.</p><p>Valtor’s hand cupping her cheek had her eyes snapping open and the sudden motion severed the thread of sensation coming from Faragonda but she couldn’t even be angry at him when he drew her attention away from the fairy–not just because she was at their mercy–and to his being as he knelt in front of her. She could only be less than appreciative of the way he did it but even that melted away in the ice of his gaze that was paradoxically heated to white-hot even as it was clouded by the darkness of desire. She knew she could burn in that look and she knew she would love every second of it.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Griffin,” Valtor said, his voice gentle when she’d been sure the want in him would growl the moment he let his vocal cords form a sound. It felt like silk instead, wrapping around her body to keep weaving her into their net of compliments where she’d be willingly immobilized and left at their mercy to do as they pleased with her soul just as well as with her body and she could shudder in pleasure just at the thought but she had to contain herself. Not because that would be against her orders to keep still–Faragonda usually didn’t deny her the freedom to express her desperation through movements and sounds she couldn’t get a hold of unless Griffin was in the state of mind to follow such strict directions which was a rarity and not the case currently–but because she didn’t want to shift the focus of the moment. She didn’t want to shift his focus back to the physical where she could barely make a sound when their souls were speaking.</p><p>Valtor leaned in to kiss her, his mouth opening enough so that his lips could meet hers correspondingly despite the gag. His tongue slid through the metal ring and over hers, the connection so natural even though it had to be awkward and uncomfortable thanks to the foreign object between her teeth and all the saliva gathering when she couldn’t close her mouth to swallow. There was just something about the soft caresses they exchanged that felt like home so she almost let a sad whimper out when he pulled back.</p><p>“I’ve brought you an accessory, though,” Valtor said, his lips still so close that his breath generously entered her lungs when his words chased hers out of there and his eyes held hers with their ice-hard intensity keeping her from looking elsewhere even when his hand left her cheek. She’d protest–in whatever way she could in her position–that her skin was lonely without his touch but he’d sent her mind reeling through different scenarios to pay attention to the absence of his palm and the sudden return of her ability to think clearly. Or at least more clearly than she’d had when she’d been pressed between his heat and Faragonda’s wetness.</p><p>Accessory? What context was he using that in? She knew he’d developed a taste for watching her–and Faragonda, too–writhing from his ministrations clad just in her nakedness and a necklace he’d gifted her, the discovery made after he’d abused the privileges of his job and kept some of the jewelry left in an ancient temple as an offering as he’d even stated he was a part of the Great Dragon in a way so he had a claim over it. And even though she knew he’d gotten what he needed from their sex drawer–they needed a new name for that even if the current one was at the very least practical–perhaps they could call it the collection drawer instead as it literally held an entire collection of sex toys but she would have to discuss that with them at a time when she could talk–that didn’t mean it was something that usually resided in there. He and Faragonda had probably had enough time to discuss their approach and figure out details while she’d been cleaning the table. So accessory could mean a few different thi-</p><p>Valtor’s warmth on her breast had the answer shooting through her system as he massaged the flesh like he was trying to spread the knowledge all over her brain before her nipple was caught between his fingers and he was closing the nipple clamp on it.</p><p><i>Oh.</i> She exhaled slowly, the stinging moving along with her breast. That would hurt, especially when removed. Or if he decided to tug on them. She knew he would.</p><p>“So have I,” Faragonda spoke, sending her mind rushing back to find what she was responding to instead of letting it make assumptions about the future that was all in their hands. As proven when Faragonda closed a leather cuff around her wrist. “The allure is all in you, though,” she said and of course it was when it was Griffin who allowed all that they did to her and had them aroused to the same level she was with her surrender to them, to the love they shared.</p><p>Griffin somehow managed to hear the admiration over the pounding of her heart that was trying to make enough noise now that her words were taken from her. Probably because her attention was bound around Faragonda like she was doing with the cuff on her hand.</p><p>She’d even managed to drown out Valtor when his eyes were on his work and not looking deep into hers. Only until the other clamp bit in her flesh as well, though. He had all of her capacity to feel redirected on his ministrations then and a smirk on his lips that was sneaking into her brain when her gaze focused on him again instead of somewhere on the wall behind his back as if she could play on it the image of Faragonda working behind her that her mind was concocting to alleviate the inability to use her sight for that.</p><p>She would’ve glared at him, mostly for the smugness over her acceptance of what he desired to do with her body when he knew she preferred the pinwheel–although, in all fairness, that would require his constant attention and would get in the way of utilizing the gag which would, admittedly, be a bigger loss while the clamps were put in place and ready to go on torturing her–but she was captured by Faragonda again who reached around her, her arm brushing against Griffin’s side and sending a jolt through her that had her doing her best to return to her previous position and not press herself in the warm skin that was soon gone. She pulled her other hand behind her back as well and had it cuffed, perhaps using a little magic to help with that as it happened so fast that it left Griffin’s head spinning and her perception dysfunctional when Faragonda snapped the cuffs together to hold her arms where she’d put them. They’d drive her insane if they kept pulling her focus back and forth and adding sensations for her to be plunged into. She already felt like her brain was turning to mush from the way they were tossing her between different stimuli.</p><p>Luckily for her, Faragonda and Valtor seemed to focus on each other, at least for the moment. Or so she thought when Valtor’s gaze moved over her shoulder, the teeth of the hunger in his irises almost tickling her skin. Though, that might have been just her hair moving from his breath. At any rate, the sensation was quickly gone, chased away by his chin pressing into her shoulder, the weight of his palms on her thighs and his chest pushing into hers and pulling the smallest yelp from her at the movement of the nipple clamps. It was just barely noticeable, really, and didn’t hurt as much as it startled with the unexpected pull on her mind that wasn’t all that appreciated right after she got to feel his skin, not to mention his erection brushing against her inner thigh at which she could probably also cry as well as drip even more than she already was.</p><p>The sound was followed by another, a gasp this time, as Faragonda’s breasts pressed against her back, the sensation digging into her mind in a demand for her to pay attention to it as if she could do anything else trapped between them and immobilized as she was. She did manage to catch the whine that was straining her system at the sound of them kissing right next to her ear as Faragonda’s arms moved as if to wrap her in them but it was Valtor who ended up in her embrace. It forced her to pull her concentration back together and make efforts to hold back when she was supposed to give up every thought and enjoy their ministrations and what they decided to take from her. Which seemed to be her peace of mind currently as she could barely keep still even though she wanted to. She didn’t want to break them apart and make them think she felt ignored when all she wanted was to be allowed to witness the affection they were giving each other instead of being left to stare at the wall. It was torturous to include her in such a passive way, not even taking pleasure from her.</p><p>The end of the kiss sent a pang of guilt through her at the thrill she felt but it was swept away from the nipple clamps making themselves known again, which was more irritating with how lightly it tickled her brain rather than with any actual pain that she was sure would’ve been far better as the intensity of it would’ve matched her need at least, and Valtor’s breath as he kept close to her to have it running over her neck and have all the air inside her rushing to join it and leave her empty in the process. And the gag holding her mouth open left her helpless against it if the haze in her mind wasn’t effective on its own. She was feeling too little and too much and she needed him to push his cock into her mouth to give her a focal point and come down her throat.</p><p>“Here’s yours,” Valtor whispered in her mouth as if to mock her with how much worse that made the duality of her torture and pecked her lips. First the upper and then the lower one, his own closing around them slowly for just a few seconds that were far too insufficient a repayment for the arousal she was spilling for them and if she hadn’t agreed to be in the inferior position, she would’ve taken her complaints to him. “One from me and one from Faragonda,” he explained softly as he held her gaze and she felt herself gasping erratically for air as if to draw him to do it again so that she’d be allowed to enjoy the thought as well as the feeling of his mouth but she knew he wouldn’t show mercy even if she could plead with all the strength of her voice. It was better to resign to her fate and the discomfort in her jaw.</p><p>The idea could hardly be called noble which she knew had nothing to do with the fact that Valtor was moving away and she couldn’t feel his length anymore but she had no time to dwell on whether it was an ill-timed coincidence or a deliberate punishment if he’d read the thoughts in her head as Faragonda’s hands landed on her inner thighs and forced her eyelids down when her own brain showed no mercy ruled by its greediness for contact and disregard of all caution of getting overwhelmed. It sent her heart into a frantic fit as if the struggle of her lungs was not enough already and her clit pulsing in excitement when she knew better. Faragonda was usually kinder than Valtor but not in the bedroom. Certainly not when she was on her knees for them, for her.</p><p>As if to prove her point, the fairy teased the sensitive flesh she’d gotten her hands on, the touch too soft to be anything but a taunt. Or perhaps a threat. Griffin knew for certain she wouldn’t be able to take it if Faragonda’s fingers captured her clit in the same pace and pressure. She would start wriggling and earn herself a punishment when the damn order not to move was still in place which was probably exactly Faragonda’s plan. It would keep her from sucking Valtor off at least for a few minutes and that was crueler than whatever else the fairy would come up with that would be just an excuse to set up the real torment.</p><p>It was moments like this that tugged on her self-restraint which was the only thing holding her bound and on her knees. Her magic was ready at her fingertips to jump at the cuffs and free her and it was only the trust she had in Valtor and Faragonda and that they returned that kept her in her position. And perhaps a bit of pride over being the only one who still hadn’t used magic to get out of the restraints the others had secured her into. </p><p>Valtor was doing it on the regular–Faragonda had been taken aback the first few times before she’d gotten used to it while Griffin had expected it after he’d pulled that trick on her enough times when it’d been just the two of them in a permanent position of servitude that she preferred not to think about–and even Faragonda’s control had snapped under Valtor’s relentless tongue and the tickling of Griffin’s hair leaving her to claim the title of most composed even when they’d all thought that belonged to Faragonda. It’d turned out Griffin was the one who could stand the heat best which was rather ironic but she preferred to keep it that way.</p><p>To her surprise–and definitely relief–Faragonda’s hands slid over her thighs and up her abdomen cupping the underside of her breasts where she lost her track of them as she felt Valtor’s hand in her hair. It had her eyes opening despite the protest rising in her in sync with her eyelids and she found him standing in front of her, his erection level with her mouth and ready to push in. It was only Valtor’s touch on her that kept her from submitting to the mindless impulse and leaning forward to take him in and break her order which Faragonda would have most certainly noticed when the motion had her skin escaping her. It would have just taken her away from having her need filled and she settled for looking up to catch Valtor’s eye instead. It was something she could get away with and still work towards her goal as she knew the burning eagerness of her gaze would urge Valtor to sate both of them.</p><p>She broke eye contact, though, when the sharp tug on the nipple clamps shut down her brain for anything but the pain that had her bending over to alleviate the pressure on her nipples but Faragonda’s hand–the one that wasn’t busy with pulling on the chain of the clamps–between her breasts didn’t let her get far. Her mouth opened even more around the gag as if to make sure the agonized groan could get out. And to draw Valtor to fuck it at last, it seemed.</p><p>His cock pushed inside and the saliva gathering there overflowed, dripping down her chin and landing on her chest like she was sure her arousal would drip on the carpet soon if they kept messing with her mind like that. The pain and pleasure were entwining together seamlessly just like their magic during a convergence and the sync of their love was having her heart melting as well to the point where she couldn’t function on her own at all at the moment. She needed them to direct her when she didn’t even have control over her reactions to their sweet torment anymore. It was all flowing from her, her teeth bearing down on the ring of the gag and desperate whines spilling from her when Faragonda let go of the nipple clamps only to torture her even worse when both her arms wrapped around her tightly to keep her from taking Valtor in.</p><p>It was just the tip that was in her mouth and even swirling her tongue around it wasn’t enough to satisfy her hunger when she felt only half full if even that. And Valtor seemed just as satisfied with her suffering as Faragonda did since he kept still as if he was the one under orders when she knew he wanted to push himself further in the pleasure her mouth offered like he always did–and she’d gone from reluctant to happy to oblige to somewhat more enthusiastic about it than he was rather quickly way back in the start of their relationship–so keeping her denied had to be more alluring even than that. She had to admit that she could see the appeal when she wasn’t the one being denied but, luckily for her, it was him she had in her mouth instead of words.</p><p>“Patience, Griffin,” Faragonda chided smugly when she knew Griffin couldn’t retort now even if she had the perfect material to present a whole case against being the one on the receiving end of that sentence, the most notable instances of proof being the slight burn in her legs and the pressure in her jaw, not to mention her arousal that was so rudely ignored. Neither of them had paid attention to the slickness at her entrance yet as if it wasn’t a good enough offering for them. Instead, Valtor refused to fill even her mouth and Faragonda was distracting her from luring him further into the lair of her tongue when she could barely work it around his tip thanks to the fairy’s lips on her pulse point. </p><p>It had her moaning, not even the thought that the sound wave could make Valtor pull back even more enough to mobilize enough of her control to hold the treacherous tell back. The softest of kisses on her neck. It made her sound so desperate that she would have found a way to protest even in her state if she wasn’t exactly that. And she could only hope she’d given them enough proof at last to make them take care of her.</p><p>A pull on her hair almost sent her reeling. It was a good sign. Even if it had been prompted by Faragonda’s frustration with the purple locks for interfering with her access to Griffin’s skin. Perhaps she’d pull harder if they irritated her more. Or if she was satisfied when she’d pulled them aside. As a reward or just to make sure they were kept away. Oh, how Griffin hoped that would be the case and Faragonda would grant her at least some respite from being taunted so viciously with exactly what she wanted only to be left with the barest taste of it lingering on her being to set aflame the awareness of her need for more.</p><p>“Your hair is getting in the way,” Faragonda murmured against her neck, her breath tickling. Or maybe it was the words that did with the uncertainty of what would follow they dragged over her brain. “We’ll have to fix that,” Faragonda said which would’ve had Griffin not only relax but also have smugness creeping inside her over having her hair tended to if she hadn’t been so jarringly reminded they refused to let her be of service when Valtor pulled back out of her mouth. “I’ll need a hair tie,” Faragonda was the one who was smug instead at Griffin’s whimper that would have been a full-fledged sob if disappointment had left her enough strength to make it such, “and my hands are tied here.”</p><p>She pulled on Griffin’s hair hard enough to fish her out of her self-pity when she felt Faragonda’s fingers tangled into the strands like they would never need to leave them. She could only melt into the notion even if her mind was trying to object to Faragonda’s reasoning for taking Valtor away from her when magic could have done the job more efficiently. At least in Griffin’s eyes but that didn’t matter when they were closing to keep the sensations entering her scalp from escaping her system. Not that that was working when her mouth was held wide open for the sole purpose of letting the sounds out, it seemed, as Valtor refused to fill it.</p><p>Faragonda started her work, braiding her hair and pulling moans and sighs out of her as she tugged on all the strings inside her that released not only the sounds but more arousal into her body, too. And she would burst when it refused to get out like the drool was dribbling over her chin and down to her breasts freely since the gag didn’t let her do the optimal to release it. She needed them to do it for her, needed some mercy.</p><p>A pause in Faragonda’s actions and the rest her scalp was given allowed for some clarity to sneak into her brain and make enough space into the haze of buzzing excitement for the thought of Valtor. He must have returned and she would have let out a bit of her magic to feel for him if she could count on herself to keep it in check and not let it free her when the thought sounded even more tempting than trusting them to do what was in her best interest. She knew she’d give in if she did it. All the different stimuli withheld from her to an extent or completely and putting a strain on her system were far too much weight on her self-restraint already for her to add more and hope she’d be able to resist the seduction of diving into the pleasure that lay just outside her reach and she could grasp at if she was free to move. She could hear her control cracking just at the thought.</p><p>Valtor’s finger was in her mouth pulling her out of the explosive darkness behind her eyelids stuffed with the want for so many things they couldn’t even give her simultaneously–she wanted, needed, them touching her, all over her body, pressing into her and never letting space come between them, only pleasure filling them until it started to ache with how much it was instead of how little, until she couldn’t breathe and didn’t need to either–and giving her something to focus on. She was just as grateful as she would have been for his cock and wrapped her tongue around it instantly to make sure that was known. And to hold it in place, too, hopefully entrance him enough with the wet caresses she could give for him not to pull away again.</p><p>“Do you think you’re desperate enough for us to move on?” he asked as he held her gaze, the fingers that weren’t in her mouth sliding over her chin and under it to all the places they could reach and leave the burn of their feather-light caresses over.</p><p>She nodded vigorously, any potential hesitation in the action coming not from worry about how she looked–she could see her own want reflecting in the ice of his gaze and making it catch fire that was begging to be let out and embrace her and the sloppier and out of control she looked, the more it spread in them and pushed to burn the space between him and her and remove it–but for fear that his finger would slip out of her mouth. She couldn’t close her lips around it and keep it there and she couldn’t have him taking it away, yet that was the only scenario of the two that was possible and she was ready to writhe under the scorching torment of the knowledge in her head.</p><p>“I’m going to need a confirmation of that,” Valtor said and looked at Faragonda as if her state wasn’t all the proof he could need, as if he couldn’t feel her muscles clenching in the way her tongue curled around his digit to wring an ounce of mercy from him and try to sate at least partially the urge to pleasure him when her own pleasure was so far away she couldn’t even see it. Not that she could keep her eyes open without putting all the energy she wasn’t using for pleasing him into it when Faragonda was still tugging on her hair every time she pulled a strand of it over another one to build a little more of her braid and a lot more of her need driving her to a point where she was so ready to explode at them for keeping her so deprived that even the tiniest bit of stimulation offered had her purring for them like an obedient kitten.</p><p>“I’m still not finished here,” Faragonda’s choice of words was like a needle in her brain drawing out a whine from her as the desire seeping from the wound at the thought of release–no matter whose–had the heat in her sizzling. “I can’t braid her hair with a wet hand, now can I?” she said and the smirk Griffin could practically hear in the words plummeted into her body like a wave that didn’t help put out the arousal at all.</p><p>Not when all she could think of was Faragonda’s fingers inside her like Valtor’s was in her mouth and trying to figure out whether a moan would prompt them to proceed with the next phase of her torture in which at least she got to feel their pleasure or if it would have the opposite effect and have them prolong, which she supposed was still bringing them satisfaction but in a way she couldn’t stand and her selflessness only went so far. That was fine with them, though, as they could still enjoy forcing her to endure it. Or rather having her force herself to do it since her will was the only thing that was truly keeping her in her position. Not a single thing–not the cuffs, nor the gag, nor the nipple clamps–would resist her magic. Not even Valtor and Faragonda themselves. </p><p>“What’s your assessment on the matter?” Faragonda brought her back to the matter at hand, rekindling her hope which wasn’t something untypical for her but the circumstances weren’t the usual. It seemed somewhat cruel and self-serving this time, though, as the power to shatter it again lay in the fairy’s hands and they could be just as destructive as Valtor’s when it came to Griffin’s pleasure even if they were gentle in her hair.</p><p>“I can’t tell when we all know she loves using her mouth for our pleasure,” Valtor said as he let his finger push in and out of her mouth simulating thrusting, more wetness dripping from her–both from her entrance and from her mouth–when she didn’t think that was possible but he knew how to lure her mind further into his flames and savor watching it trying to put itself out. Bastard. He was right about her oral fascination, though. There was something about watching them arching into her mouth that left her feeling like she was taking their pleasure inside her that wasn’t quite the case when it was her fingers pushing them over the edge. “Isn’t that right?” he asked, smug to no end as if he’d read the agreement in her mind. And with the gag in place he didn’t even have to worry about her biting him which she would have if it’d been possible.</p><p>She only got him pushing more desire for her to do so inside her as his finger crept as far in her mouth as it could get and it could barely reach her throat. It stopped right when it had started poking her gag reflex to life and that left her agonizingly aware of the line between fullness and emptiness he’d drawn inside her. It cut through her and she let out a whine that was just a few more pushes from their mind games short of a scream.</p><p>“Shh,” Faragonda soothed as she pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade. “I’m almost done here,” she said as she tugged on Griffin’s braid to get her to feel approximately how much of it was ready, the pull coming from somewhere low around her waist to prove the fairy’s words. “We’ll be moving on soon as I’m sure you’re beyond drenched,” she said, her tone still soft but there was an edge from the temptation the thought had set off in her head that hadn’t been there before. “If we haven’t managed to get you aroused out of your mind by now, then we never will.” That one wasn’t nearly as salacious as it could have been but it still had Griffin moaning with the words themselves. The thought of the wetness her body seemed to be trying to drown her in had sounds she’d felt no need to make at Faragonda’s tugs on her hair before flowing from her, too.</p><p>“Well, if you’re anywhere near as wet as your mouth is, Griffin,” Valtor let his finger slip out of her mouth and leave a cool trail over her neck or at least a part of it that wasn’t already covered in drool courtesy of the gag, “we should be good to go.”</p><p>He withdrew his hand and wrapped it around his erection, having her gasping, panting already just at the thought of being the one to pleasure him. Especially when his hips started bucking towards the stimulation just after a few strokes. Perhaps it was a good thing the gag would keep her from wrapping her lips around him as it would have him coming far too soon. She wanted to give him an orgasm but she wanted to have some time to enjoy the feel of him in her mouth, too. She deserved a reward for sitting through their games.</p><p>Faragonda’s palm pressing into her abdomen startled her out of her trance-like staring at Valtor that had kept her from noticing when her braid had been tied in place and it seemed to interrupt his activities, too. Right after the first soft groan falling from his mouth. Griffin could have sworn at her, at least mentally, if she didn’t need to be touched so badly. Even Faragonda’s thumb catching on the chain of the nipple clamps couldn’t send panic through her. Just a bit of stinging with the intensity of static and a surge of searing anticipation over her muscles that had them clenching yet again.</p><p>“The moment of truth,” Faragonda teased as she rested her chin on Griffin’s shoulder, her lips turned to her neck and almost pressing in it. Almost.</p><p>Griffin lost all impulse control, felt it drown in the ocean of desperation that was tossing her in its waves and had her writhing in her attempt not to follow. She couldn’t take another torturous eternity as Faragonda took her time exploring the few inches of skin that separated her from where Griffin was throbbing with need for her touch as if she’d never felt her up thoroughly. She couldn’t wait another sec-</p><p>Faragonda’s forearm was resting over her thigh as if to hold her down when her palm brushed against her clit, the hand under her breasts keeping her pressed against the fairy’s front as a further measure against having her grinding on her fingers. She knew it wasn’t her place to receive pleasure yet but she would have tried to hump Faragonda’s hand anyway, they both knew it. Faragonda had just gotten her proof of that not only with the slickness that Griffin was sure had coated all of her fingers already but also from the strangled moan that had left Griffin as if her voice had just been woken up from a hundred-year sleep and needed time to find its rumbling strength. Or that could just be due to the efforts Griffin was wasting in trying to ground herself.</p><p>“Your arousal is a whole ocean, Griffin,” Faragonda’s voice sounded breathy at least to her muddled mind and she got a confirmation she wasn’t imagining things from the sigh that came on the tail end of her words. It had her eyes rolling in the back of her head and she had to close them for keeping them open required too much conscious thought that she couldn’t afford currently. “Mind if I dive in?” Faragonda asked, the question sinful both with its playfulness when Griffin’s whole existence was balancing on the curve of the question mark in the end and the time wasted on it when she couldn’t speak–and all she wanted to do was scream–and it was all in Faragonda’s hands anyway.</p><p>The whimper she managed through the need suffocating her seemed good enough to draw not only Faragonda’s fingers but also Valtor’s erection in her mouth that had her choking from surprise rather than for physical reasons when it slid in until it hit the back of her throat and muffled the other sounds that Faragonda’s palm pressed into her so fully, so benevolently, and rubbing her clit to draw the desire from her body and concentrate it in it was demanding from her vocal cords. It had him pulling away despite the grunt she’d heard under her own noises. His pleasure was as important to her as her own–if what they were doing wasn’t proof that it mattered to her even more–and she wanted him filling her mouth again. For both their sakes.</p><p>“Griffin,” Valtor cupped her cheek and she allowed herself to lean into it as she knew there would be more and he didn’t need her oral services just yet. “Look at me,” he said as he stroked her skin with his thumb.</p><p>It was a plea and not a demand and that helped her muster the willpower she needed for something as simple–when she wasn’t victim to their experiment to see to what extent they could melt her mind–as lifting her eyelids. It wasn’t easy to let anything–even him–into her brain when all she wanted to do was leave herself to Faragonda’s ministrations that still hadn’t stopped and were pulling her higher and higher towards heaven, she could swear in that. </p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, generating enough irritated energy in her to put into her nod. His concern was touching but currently she needed a stronger sensation – namely, his cock sliding in and out of her throat and throbbing in pleasure that would charge her own. “Ready to continue?”</p><p>She nodded her head more enthusiastically this time and was rewarded with his hand moving to her chin, the tender touch turning into a firm grasp that held her in place as he guided his erection into her mouth again. A little slowly for her taste so she pushed herself forward and he allowed it–Faragonda didn’t try to stop it either, if she’d even noticed as she seemed fascinated with testing out different patterns of stimulation as if she didn’t know perfectly well what was the way to get Griffin to the edge and over it but, of course, that was probably the exact opposite of what she was trying to do, yet Griffin had no choice other than to leave herself in her hands and she couldn’t even find it in herself to care anymore when she had her mouth full of Valtors’s own arousal–whether from mercy towards her or in the name of his own pleasure, she didn’t care. His satisfaction was hers anyway so she put all the brain capacity she had left towards using her tongue with enough skill to compensate for the fact that she couldn’t close her lips around him.</p><p>Valtor’s hand was in her hair again, resting there rather than trying to interfere with her rhythm, perhaps even holding on. The moans and gasps falling from his lips seemed to support that notion while also having her own fingers twitching as she’d love to hold on to something as well, the intensity of her own eagerness throwing her off balance as she gasped for breath around his length not caring to pull back. Not even when his hips started thrusting, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth and irritating her gag reflex. Not when the pleasure was building both in him and in her as Faragonda seemed to pay closer attention to them than Griffin had thought and was bringing her up to speed, too, having her muscles already trembling under the tremendous amount of pressure building in them, all the desire that had gathered into her system.</p><p>The pause in Valtor’s movements had her focused solely on him once again and ready to whine if he took himself away from her once more since, frankly, that was all that her quivering being was capable of currently. She was quickly soothed when his free hand cupped the side of her neck and held her jaw in place, the two fingers last touching her skin late with a few seconds that she was sure he’d used to stroke them over Faragonda’s cheek next to hers. He was ready to go for it now and she could barely contain herself, her scattered mind and Faragonda’s hands the only things holding her in place.</p><p>Valtor pulled back until the tip of his cock was just barely resting over her lip to secure her an interval to breathe in which she did her best to use as he’d intended instead of straining herself to take him in when he wouldn’t allow it. He caught her gaze and she did her best to let the golden of her eyes shine with her want for him, her tongue darting out to lick at the head of his penis. It had him smile, the curves of his lips so soft they were barely visible and that tenderness only made her want him in her mouth even more, want him all inside her, in her heart.</p><p>He pushed in, faster at first and then slowed down when his tip reached the back of her throat and started sliding down – an invasion far more pleasant in its mental effects rather than in its physical ones. Her gag reflex was rearing its head again to block his way further down her throat and she did her best to breathe and relax to eliminate as much resistance as she could which wasn’t easy considering all of her muscles were clenching, those in her legs almost forced into movement and some of those right under her ribcage, under Faragonda’s palm, shaking as if there was an earthquake inside her.</p><p>She was on the cusp of employing her magic to subdue the rising impulse to gag. She’d taken him before without help from it but she wasn’t exactly in a state of calm currently which made it so much harder to control the reactions of her body. And she knew he wouldn’t mind but she wanted to do it on her own. He was so patient with her when she could feel the urge in his straining muscles to just thrust his erection inside her with abandon and it was good to see both his care for her and the effect her torture had had on him as well.</p><p>The slow pace Valtor kept seemed to be all the assistance she needed to fit him in her throat, after all–that and her own determination–and she had to do her best not to moan just in case the sound decided to interfere with that in some way. It was harder to keep herself in check, though, when Valtor let out his own groan, soft at first and gaining in intensity like a thunder beginning in the distance and closing in on you. She couldn’t tell if it was from that or from Faragonda’s fingers sending waves of burning through her muscles but there was a shudder running through her body like lightning–always his complementary element–that sent her jerking in Faragonda’s grip and choking on his erection.</p><p>Valtor pulled out instantly and bent over under his concern for her as if having her coughing in his face would help soothe the natural reaction of her body. She could protest but it wasn’t the gag that was stopping her this time, or at least it wasn’t the only thing. And she couldn’t even shove him away when Faragonda was holding her, hugging her now and stroking the skin of her shoulder soothingly which would have helped more if it wasn’t leaving wet trails from her own arousal over her flesh and the information that her coughing fit had gotten in the way of everything and had them both worried when all she needed was just a few seconds to calm down.</p><p>She had to admit that it was good relaxing to Valtor stroking her hair, though, and Faragonda kissing the back of her neck as she gently brushed her braid away and moving downwards, giving every vertebra the attention of her lips as if to untangle any discomfort knotted there. It was working like magic even when there was none of that involved or at least not the literal kind. Just their love and care for her that left her so exalted and eager to pick everything back up from where they’d left off.</p><p>She let her magic out, powering it with her need to draw them back to her since she had no other way of communicating and she didn’t want them coddling her any longer when it wasn’t necessary. She was back in business. Or rather, ready to be swallowed back in pleasure – hers and theirs.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Valtor asked, his eyes wandering over her face as if he was trying to find some signs of hidden turmoil under the surface which only had her more determined to get back to their interrupted activities. She was fine and she didn’t need him accumulating guilt when he’d done nothing wrong. He’d done everything right, had checked in on her at every step and had stopped the moment there’d been a problem. She couldn’t have asked for more because there was nothing else he could have done.</p><p>She nodded as she made sure to keep eye contact since that was the only thing that would convince him if her magic hadn’t managed. She wanted him back in her mouth. The gag was really straining her jaw at this point and she wanted to put it to good use before having it removed.</p><p>“I’ll keep to your upper body, though,” Faragonda said and Griffin couldn’t even accuse her of wanting to keep her denied when she could hear the concern carefully laced in her voice as if to stay hidden and not startle her away but still reach her on a subconscious level at least. The fairy was worried, too, although she didn’t seem to be blaming herself which was good since there really was no need to. And Griffin was sure she would take the chance to get her attention back on her breasts and what was attached to them.</p><p>Her braid fell back over her back when Faragonda let go of it and tickled her, sending a shiver through her that she thought it best to suppress as she didn’t want them taking it as a sign they had to wait more. Her position wasn’t all that comfortable anyway but she could handle it for a little while longer until Valtor was coming undone right down her throat.</p><p>She was ecstatic to see him straighten up and guide his erection back into her mouth again. It slid over her tongue in what she would normally call a lazy pace but now timid was probably a better descriptor. And while she was more than appreciative of his consideration, his tentativeness was painful to witness when she knew the kind of demons that were running through his mind. But he’d hardly hurt her and she would pull that notion right out of his head just as she would pull every last drop of pleasure from him.</p><p>She leaned forward to ease him back into her throat. She was still a bit jittery from the pre-shocks of that orgasm she hadn’t gotten but it was much easier to relax now that the pleasure wasn’t scorching her as it coiled hot inside her and while she missed the tight grip it had held her in, she loved the opportunity of having Valtor pushed in it. Just a little swirl of her tongue before she bobbed her head up and down a few times taking him deeper each time and breathing through the nose to keep herself steady and calm, and he was all hers even if she was the one on her knees and could barely move. They were both hers and she was theirs, and it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever had, the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. She could weep at the thought of it but she knew how that would look to him so she focused on wrapping him in oblivion just like she’d wrapped him in the wetness of her mouth.</p><p>Faragonda seemed to be focusing more on him now as well. One of her hands was on Griffin’s shoulder just resting there, as if to help them both stay grounded, and the weight of it was taking off some of the edge of Griffin’s hyper concentration on Valtor and kept her from getting too carried away in the way he reacted to her ministrations, hips straining to buck and softness spilling from his mouth to praise her. The other was on Valtor himself, had started out on his chest, as high as Faragonda could reach as she was still kneeling behind her, and trailed down over all those strong muscles Griffin would love to feel up but instead had to keep her mind where it couldn’t reach the thought of them just like her hands couldn’t touch them if she wanted to avoid distraction.</p><p>Her efforts proved useless anyway when Faragonda’s fingers made their way lower and teased around the base of Valtor’s penis before sliding over his balls and massaging them which had Valtor moaning in earnest and grabbing at Griffin’s shoulders to steady himself. And as if that wasn’t hot enough already, Faragonda laced their fingers together when Valtor’s hand fell on top of hers having Griffin moaning as well at the feeling of them all so connected. It was perfect.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Griffin?” Faragonda asked, her voice positively full of smugness as she let it caress Griffin’s ear when both her hands were busy. “Are we turning you on even more?” She was just being a bitch now. She knew damn well how much Griffin wanted to answer that and she was most certainly taking great pleasure in listening to the muffled noise of agreement Griffin managed to make with Valtor’s length half in her mouth. “Then I imagine this won’t help,” she purred as she withdrew her hand from Valtor’s body and covered the top of Griffin’s head with it instead, pushing her slowly to take more and more of his erection in her mouth while the fairy got up from the floor and the sound of a kiss reached Griffin’s ears right as her lips touched the base of Valtor’s cock.</p><p>She could die. They were trying to kill her, she was certain. There was no other reason for them to do that to her, to force her mind to tear itself apart between staying on task and keeping her breathing steady while choking down the resistance of her throat or focusing on whatever she could catch from their kiss. </p><p>She could see them in her mind’s eye, could imagine the way Valtor let Faragonda lead–untypically for him but it had become a tradition for him to allow the fairy some control over him as well when Griffin gave up all of herself to the two of them–her tongue curling around his like Griffin’s had been around his tip. Yet, that wasn’t enough. She wanted to see them, the bliss on their faces as they sank into each other like she’d been afraid they would never want to but they’d found their way to each other just like they’d found their way to her and she wished to witness every second of the beautiful love blooming between them.</p><p>Her control slipped as she was engulfed in the thoughts about their kiss and she gagged, her throat trying to force Valtor’s length out and it had him pulling away, the kiss obviously broken when he was on his knees in front of her again, looking her over carefully even when a flood of drool overflowed out of her mouth and she couldn’t have been a pretty sight. It didn’t seem to bother him at all as his hands were on her and wiping off the tears starting in the corners of her eyes while Faragonda was stroking her hair and cooing soothingly at her, their concern getting in the way rather than helping as it kept her from taking in deeper breaths that would calm her lungs. But she couldn’t stay impartial to the care they were both displaying when it was so tender and so... devoted. All of it for her.</p><p>“I think it’s time we take this off,” Faragonda said once Griffin calmed down and her breathing returned to normal, the fairy’s fingers already working on the fastener of the gag.</p><p>Griffin would have whined her protest but getting to close her jaw sounded good. Even if for a while. Valtor still hadn’t come and unless he was about to fuck her, she wanted him in her mouth again. She could still feel him in the roughness of her throat, feel the pleasure running through him in little twitches that had her doing her best to accommodate the movement and not choke and she wanted to feel him come as well.</p><p>The leather straps holding the gag in place fell away from her face and Valtor reached to take it out of her mouth, any impulse to lick at his fingers getting drowned in the flooding relief of being able to close her mouth again. She flexed her jaw to work the pressure out of it, the sound of Faragonda’s footsteps as she moved to place the gag away almost unable to reach her through the calm falling over her. It even managed to take her mind off of the persistent throbbing between her legs that was screaming loud and clear its need for release even when she’d been unable to speak.</p><p>Valtor’s hand was cupping her cheek again and he drew her eyes to him, the sight that met her beyond captivating. He was looking at her with absolute reverence. As if he was ready to worship at her feet and she wasn’t quite certain what had prompted that but she sure as hell didn’t want him to stop.</p><p>“You’re perfect,” Valtor said as he brought his face closer as if to make sure she would get to breathe in the words and they wouldn’t be wasted on the air around them. His thumb was smoothing over her cheek and any strain that may have been left in the muscles underneath seemed to melt away just like she was dissolving in his gaze and the heated love it offered.</p><p>Valtor pulled her into a kiss that drew a short squeak from her. She hadn’t thought he’d want to kiss her when she was such a mess of drool but he didn’t seem to care, his lips latching on to hers and opening to invite her tongue in now that she had more mobility.</p><p>She took the opportunity and let her tongue slip in his mouth and find his to tangle with it more freely now. And the momentum of her kiss seemed to take Valtor aback but he let her sate her hunger for as long as she wanted which she appreciated after being unable to speak to tell him and Faragonda how much she wanted them–not that she hadn’t done plenty of that through body language–and wrap her lips around him to have his need spilling into her. She could do all of that now and she took advantage of it, making him moan with her fervor until she had no more air left and had to pull away, even if reluctantly.</p><p>Valtor seemed just as breathless, yet he pushed himself to talk. “Let’s get you to the bed,” he gasped out and the softness of his voice thanks to the mix of the lack of oxygen and the care he was showing had the muscles in her lower belly clenching and bringing her attention back to how badly she needed to have her desire released almost painfully. “Your legs must be in pain by now,” he said and she was grateful for the concern and the opportunity to focus on another kind of ache that she was handling better.</p><p>Not that her legs weren’t hurting at that point but it was far easier to put up with that sensation when she hadn’t even felt it through the cutting edge of the need Valtor and Faragonda had grown in her. It was inconsequential as it would go away when she gave her muscles some rest but she needed help with the want that had possessed every inch of her body and wouldn’t let go until it was fed.</p><p>She managed to make it up on her own while Valtor was doing the same but was glad to feel him wrap his arms around her and press her into him. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head when she felt his erection pushed into her hip and she had no trouble focusing on that rather than on the faint reminder of the bite of the nipple clamps when they moved slightly, caught between their bodies. She couldn’t have paid attention to them even if she’d wanted with how preoccupied she’d been with his cock in her throat and Faragonda’s hands over her, their love drowning out everything else.</p><p>Valtor’s hands slid down over her ass and thighs taking the time to appreciate the soft flesh and it had her humming her approval before he grabbed at the back of her thighs and picked her up. She had to lean into him to make sure she wouldn’t fall backwards when she couldn’t wrap her arms around him. It almost had her tugging on the cuffs keeping her wrists bound together and getting in her way of touching but she forced the impulse to disperse under the pressure of her will as she was doing with both her magic straining to burst out of her form and let her take charge and the desire that had sank its claws into her mind and her muscles and only Valtor and Faragonda’s caresses could make loosen its hold on her.</p><p>Valtor carried her to the bed and turned them around so that he could sit down on it and have her in his lap as it wouldn’t be comfortable for her to lie down with her wrists behind her back. Valtor could uncuff her but it wasn’t his place to do so and they both knew it. Faragonda probably had a plan about how she wanted everything to go and they couldn’t allow themselves to mess with it when they’d both agreed to let her lead their activities that evening. They’d already allowed themselves some frivolousness with their relocation to the bed but Griffin was sure Faragonda wouldn’t mind that much when she saw the display they made for. Even if they weren’t quite giving her legs the rest they needed but at least Valtor was supporting most of her weight now and the bed was much softer than the carpet-covered floor.</p><p>Valtor captured her lips again. No tongue this time as if he wanted to let her revel in the fact that she could close her lips around his once again now that the gag was gone and she was more than grateful. Getting to move at least her lips freely over him helped some of the need settle in her. Even if the effect was canceled out by his hands dragging up and down the skin of her back and sides lazily, his magic at his fingertips and pulling on her own where it touched to it on the surface of her body. She could kill him for that if she didn’t need him to keep it up.</p><p>Moans were on their way out of her when the sighs and pants no longer worked and Valtor’s mouth was on her neck as if he’d felt the sounds coming and wanted to eat them all up before they could even spill outside in the open. It had her arching into him, the thought of his possessiveness running down over her spine like a shiver.</p><p>“Riled up, are you?” Valtor asked, the movement of his lips against her neck a crime with how blissfully torturous the words tickled. She would push him away if her hands weren’t bound. And if she didn’t need him close to her which was yet another proof both he and Faragonda were just wasting time and their breaths asking that question when they could be between her legs to get their answer. “Want some help with that?” Valtor asked and before she could find his eyes to give her glare the most strength–he could feel it on any part of him as they’d learned but it still gave best results when it stabbed directly into him through his eyes–his hand was between her legs and severing every other reaction of her body except for trembling when he rubbed her clit.</p><p>It was pleasure that came out of her and she was far more vocal about it than she would’ve liked to be when he’d barely touched her. She was too far gone and now not only Valtor knew it, but also Faragonda as she had certainly heard her even in the bathroom if she was still there. Griffin wasn’t exactly certain what was taking her so long since she could have easily cleaned the gag with her magic or just left it for later to deal with but she couldn’t focus enough to even voice any of that to Valtor when his fingers were stroking her clit in slow gentle circles that still felt like he was setting her muscles on fire with the pleasure he sent through them even though the stimulation he was giving was supposed to be insufficient to do that. Yet, she could already feel herself clenching as if she was trying to seize the blissful sensation before it could slip through her fingers. Or rather through his when he withdrew them.</p><p>Valtor did exactly that as if he’d read her thoughts and was enjoying her desperation far too much to let even an ounce of it be lost to his ministrations. She had no time to complain, though, when he leaned back to lie down on the mattress and pulled her up his body a little. She finally grasped what he was doing when he lined her hips up and pressed her down, her clit meeting with the underside of his penis and starting to grind against it when he set a rhythm that had them both moaning and the chain of her nipple clamps swaying in tact with their movements and drawing whatever bit of her attention it could bite at towards their pinch on her hard nipples.</p><p>She would have loved to have her palms on his chest to both feel the heat of his body and brace herself to help herself move instead of feeling off balance when her hands were pulled behind her back and she had to count on Valtor to keep her in place and guide the movements of her hips. She felt so vulnerable being unable to do that herself and that was the point as it helped her appreciate the bond between the three of them and marvel at the trust she was ready to show them but it was so frustrating, too, and the only thing that kept her coming back to it was the knowledge that they would make it all worth it. They already had when they’d both looked at her like the whole beauty of the universe was concentrated inside her and the calmness of their love–that steadiness that had her trusting it wouldn’t just go away one day when her ugly darkness was spilling out there–could make her explode with the happiness it was filling her with.</p><p>“Valtor,” Griffin cried out as she felt tremors running through her thighs because she wanted him closer. She needed him there to watch as she fell apart so that he could pick her up later because she was sure she wouldn’t be able to do it herself.</p><p>“Oh?” Valtor’s voice was surprised with just a note of scandalised in it and it wasn’t the time for his games. She needed him to take her plea seriously. “I already got my name,” he said and that one was softer, one of his hands leaving her hip to stroke her face as if he was brushing away the hair that was held in her braid instead of falling over it. It had enough tenderness to have her forgive him even for the fact that she had to slow down when he couldn’t support her as well with just one hand.</p><p>“Good,” Faragonda said, nearly startling her out of her skin when she knew what would come next. “Because you’ll have to break it off.” There it was. </p><p>“No-o,” Griffin whined, the sound turning into a louder echo of itself the moment Valtor stopped the friction and held her in place to make sure she wouldn’t earn herself a punishment for disobeying. She had to be grateful and she tried to remind herself of that, of all the previous times they’d more than made it up to her for keeping her denied when they’d blown her mind with the orgasm after that. And she wasn’t even getting denied now. It was just delayed gratification. She could do that. Even if it fell like the worst torture she could have been subjected to.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Griffin, but-”</p><p>“You’re not,” Griffin said as she did her best to keep her eyes open and find Faragonda leaned against the frame of the door where she’d probably been for a while before she’d interrupted. Griffin caught her gaze to let her know it wasn’t an accusation, just merely stating the truth. She herself wouldn’t have been sorry had their places been swapped. Faragonda made for such an enchanting sight when she was desperate and begging–whether verbally or with her body–and Griffin could spend much longer than was reasonable or even healthy just drinking it all in. She was familiar with the appeal and in awe that Faragonda felt the same way about her.</p><p>“I’m not,” Faragonda admitted before pushing herself off the door frame and walking the distance to the bed without breaking eye contact. She made her way on the bed with them to have her hand in Griffin’s hair and tugged her away from Valtor and into a kiss that quelled any protest she might have had. Not that it would have managed to come out past Faragonda’s tongue pushing into her mouth.</p><p>It was almost like she was punishing her for speaking back to her but Griffin knew she wouldn’t do that, no matter what roles they’d agreed to assume. She had more effective methods of silencing her which she was using currently, stealing all her breath to put more need in her lungs, hot and searing. But at least with the gag out of the way Griffin could latch on to every part of Faragonda that she let her feel and she did so, kissing her back with devotion to letting her know how much that meant to her.</p><p>Griffin looked to stay close when they parted–at least for as long as Faragonda would allow it–and touched her forehead to the fairy’s. “You’d better fuck the soul out of me after this,” she heaved out and her voice was not at all what she’d hoped for with how practically non-existent it was so she had to count on the words being effective in and of themselves.</p><p>“Right after you take care of Valtor,” Faragonda said, her voice loud in comparison to Griffin’s but that was fine when it was coming out in the form of a promise she could look forward to and enjoy making her way to.</p><p>“As soon as either one of you helps me with the positioning. I’m not at my most mobile state currently,” Griffin quipped at her to feel a tug on her braid that had her bite down on her lip to keep the accompanying moan from falling out of her mouth. Faragonda had never been one for revenge but Griffin could easily drive anyone past their limits. Luckily, she’d learned to stop pushing to see how far she could get and it was just playfulness now. She got to rile up Faragonda a little as well even if she was playing submissive.</p><p>“I can switch to lying on the long side of the bed to make space,” Valtor suggested and drew both their attention to himself. He’d let their interaction play out and still seemed fascinated by it. Or it could be the thought of coming in her mouth that had him so dazed.</p><p>“Or Griffin can get down on the floor,” Faragonda turned back to her, “where I left her,” her voice was firmer but there was nothing in it that suggested Griffin was truly in trouble. And she knew how to make up for her transgression although it had been Valtor’s idea. Faragonda’s suggestion was better, though, as she wouldn’t have to bend over to take him in her mouth like she would have to if she were to stay on the bed.</p><p>“Yes, madam,” Griffin said, not too seriously but not entirely jokingly either. Faragonda had left her the choice of how to call her and she was saving the more official title for special occasions. It had too strong an effect to be thrown around casually as proven by the way Faragonda’s eyes darkened even more and almost turned black and she was ready to pounce on Griffin and pin her to the mattress to have her scream for mercy, her muscles straining to keep her grounded.</p><p>Valtor broke the intense stare they were sharing as he rose up to a sitting position again and helped Griffin off the bed. He made sure she wouldn’t lose her balance as she knelt down again, his hand moving to her face when she was settled half to caress her and half to make sure there would be no delays in having his length in her mouth. It wasn’t necessary but she understood the impatience. It was running through her as well so she didn’t waste time and leaned in to take him in, her lips wrapping greedily around the tip when there was nothing to stop her from doing that and drawing a groan from him.</p><p>That, in turn, seemed to draw Faragonda to him as she wrapped her arms around his torso from behind, her mouth attaching to his neck to bite there, it seemed, as the cry it got from Valtor was far too loud for it to be a product of a kiss. It was almost like she was challenging Griffin to see which one of them could get to him more in which case she was in a losing position since Griffin had a much better way of making him moan at a volume he rarely reached. But they all seemed to be a little too out of it that evening.</p><p>“I’m going to need your mouth, Valtor,” Faragonda murmured, the words leisurely like she wasn’t in a hurry to come and Griffin could only hope Valtor would make her pay for that. He didn’t need to delay your orgasm to make you desperate for it. He could do it while pushing you right towards the edge, that tongue of his positively wicked.</p><p>She found herself moaning just at the thought as she felt the throbbing in her clit intensify as if to tell her what she already knew. It had even more eagerness pooling inside her when it was both their pleasure she was working for.</p><p>“Griffin seems to agree,” Faragonda drawled, the smugness in her voice frustrating with the desire it instilled in Griffin to shoot her a glare but that would be a bit difficult at this time.</p><p>It was only made worse, though, when Faragonda pulled Valtor away from her–or at least his attention–as she had him lying back down before she climbed over him, her back turned to Griffin to keep her from getting any visuals which proved to be a nuisance almost instantly when Valtor already had the fairy gasping and murmuring encouragements to him. She wasn’t as loud as Griffin but they’d found out they could get her close to that when they riled her up enough and Valtor seemed to be working towards that. Griffin had to be grateful as it was the only way for her to keep up with them and get a taste of Faragonda’s pleasure but it had her distracted from her work and she wanted to take good care of Valtor.</p><p>She tried to turn it around into something positive and keep her pace slow to let both Valtor and herself savor every moment of it. She deserved to enjoy the feeling of him after she’d suffered through the gag and the impossibility to wrap her lips around him it had imposed on her, take her time teasing at his tip and luring the orgasm closer and closer until it spilled into her mouth but it was all clashing with the urge to put her everything into it, ignore everything else that was happening to focus fully on him and get him coming to sate her hunger for pleasure as it looked like hers wasn’t anywhere in sight yet and then get to watch him as he drove Faragonda over the edge. It sounded perfect in theory but was impossible in practice when she had no idea how to keep her attention away from Faragonda’s cries even if all they did was torture her with the knowledge she wasn’t an active part in their making.</p><p>It was hell. Her wrists were flexing when she wouldn’t let the magic inside her break through the cuffs wrapped around them to free her. She couldn’t join Valtor in driving Faragonda crazy even if she did but she’d still be able to use her hands on him or at least to brace herself against the bed and take him all the way into her throat again. She was dying to but she was too distracted to keep her balance and keep from choking at the same time and if she gagged again, it would just have them both worried when they had to be enjoying themselves. Not to mention that it would probably have Valtor’s mind too scattered to let him proceed with his work on Faragonda’s orgasm.</p><p>Having Valtor moaning from under Faragonda was definitely motivating–even if it had nothing to do with her sloppy work–and had her scooting closer only to draw a hiss from herself when the chain of the nipple clamps got caught between the mattress and her body and pulled on. She thought it’d cause an unnecessary pause in their activities but it didn’t look like either Faragonda or Valtor had heard it which was so frustratingly hot. They were so wrapped into each other and all she wanted was to sit back and watch them in their blissful haze. They’d all been through too much pain and those moments where they could just sink into each other and into the happiness of their relationship had her melting into a puddle of content.</p><p>She was a puddle currently – of arousal and desperation, and Faragonda’s intensifying cries weren’t helping. The visuals she could catch even less so.</p><p>The fairy was writhing, her hands obviously trailing over herself and mostly her breasts which Griffin was sure Valtor would be tending to if he didn’t have to hold her down to him as she was bucking so hard. She was practically riding his face and Griffin couldn’t care less whether his moans were from her ministrations or from the enjoyment he got out of having Faragonda so needy for him, only that they did things to her, especially combined with the taste of him in her mouth. She was certain she could come only from that if they kept it up long enough, her brain feeling like a hot mess in her head.</p><p>Feeling Faragonda’s continuous cry of pleasure as she came had her whining and whether it was because she didn’t get to see the fairy’s expression or because she was behind on Valtor’s release and suspended somewhere between her own and madness, she wasn’t sure herself. She knew it depended on her to have both Valtor and herself satisfied now and with Faragonda’s orgasm subsiding, concentration was within reach again.</p><p>Valtor’s hand was in her hair again and the soft grunts she got now were reward for her efforts and knowing it was all the encouragement he could manage had her bobbing her head with more vigor and putting her tongue to use, wrapping it around his erection inside her mouth like she knew he loved. It had his cock twitching and a groan slipping from him as his hand closed into a fist as if to keep her from slipping away along with his pleasure. He was closer than she’d thought but having his own focus on Faragonda had kept him from bucking too much and alerting her of that.</p><p>She made sure to take as much of him as she could without making herself choke when he came into her mouth. It made it much easier for her to swallow it all as it flowed right down her throat, the only downside that she didn’t really catch any of the flavor.</p><p>Valtor seemed deeply sated, though, if the way he murmured her name as if it was the only thing left in his brain in his post-orgasmic bliss was any indication. It made her shake with the need to feel that for herself.</p><p>Faragonda seemed to pick up on that as she was up now that she’d gathered her bearings after what had sounded like a glorious orgasm and helped Griffin up as well. A little touch of her magic and Griffin’s hands were falling back at her sides when the cuffs weren’t holding them together anymore. The leather was still wrapped around her wrists, though, which meant her torture wasn’t over.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I keep my promises,” Faragonda whispered, letting her breath tickle Griffin’s neck before guiding her on the bed.</p><p>Valtor seemed to have gathered himself enough to sit up and leave enough space behind his back to have her lying there and she was quick to settle. Not that she was scared Faragonda would change her mind but she could use the rest. Or at least as much of that as she could catch before they had her writhing and pleading for mercy. She was sure they would take advantage of the fact that she could do that now that the gag was gone.</p><p>Faragonda had the cuffs bound to the bed with magic and only smirked when Griffin pulled on them to test it. It was far more secure than any material could be and she wasn’t going anywhere until the fairy decided so. Perfect opportunity for her and Valtor to do to her what they wanted if they hadn’t already.</p><p>Faragonda’s lips were on hers and her tongue was shoved into Griffin’s mouth as if searching for a taste of Valtor’s orgasm. But it was his tongue entering her that sent her pulling on the restraints again as she cried out in surprise and Faragonda let go of her lips. Her legs had been spread open from the moment she’d let herself sink into the mattress–she hadn’t wanted to add more barriers between herself and her pleasure–and she hadn’t felt him settling between them.</p><p>He was there now, his hands on her thighs to hold her down as if she had any intention of trying to pull away. She wanted to push herself closer but the restraints wouldn’t let her. His tongue was pushing inside her to have her walls clenching around it almost immediately and all she could do was whine, both in need of her orgasm and in hopes it would take her longer than thirty seconds to come. She wanted to enjoy feeling him work on her like she’d done with him. Even if it meant waiting on her orgasm a little while longer.</p><p>“You want the nipple clamps off?” Faragonda asked, her finger teasing the place where the cruel things closed around her nipple but at least it kept her distracted from what Valtor was doing to her.</p><p>Griffin took a moment to pant and come to terms with the inevitability of that answer. “Yes,” she said, swallowing the anticipation of the pain that would come the moment Faragonda took them off. She couldn’t stay with them forever and she’d taken worse but it had been in battle. Right now she was in her safe haven and she didn’t want any pain to enter that mental place. There was nothing for her to do about it, though, so she braced herself for the sharp ache that would come when she felt Faragonda’s fingers closing around the clamp.</p><p>The fairy tugged instead, not too harshly but with enough force to draw a yelp from her and a plea. “That sounds more convincing,” she said, the smugness dripping from her voice drowning Griffin who was doing her best to gasp for air.</p><p>The nipple clamp opened and the pain burned through Griffin’s nerves like she’d expected but it was the cooling wetness of Faragonda’s mouth that had a sigh falling from her lips when it immediately soothed some of the hurt and made it far more bearable, almost pleasant even. She swirled her tongue around her nipple as if to smooth any ache out of it. Griffin’s chest was pushing into her mouth for more and it had her smiling against her flesh.</p><p>Griffin cried out when the second clamp was removed and Faragonda’s lips were still closed around her other nipple leaving the pain to spread through the nerves of her breast. “Faragonda, please,” she choked out, the tears coming to her eyes only adding more to the overwhelming mix of sensations that was causing them.</p><p>Faragonda’s hand was rubbing over her nipple once she tossed the nipple clamps somewhere on the bed next to them and would have helped her calm down enough to stop thrashing if it weren’t for Valtor’s tongue that was thrusting in and out of her like he would have done if it were his penis filling her – a dangerous thought considering she still had no idea what would happen.</p><p>Her bucking seemed to have drawn Faragonda’s attention as well as her free hand crawled over Griffin’s body until it found her clit. She gave it a firm rub that had Griffin’s eyes closing and her thighs shaking–she was that close–before she started drawing circles around it like it was some damn art class and she was trying to make a masterpiece out of Griffin when all she wanted was to come. She was sure Valtor’s tongue could get her there on its own but the orgasm would be far more satisfying if she had some clitoral stimulation as well and it seemed that was in Faragonda’s hands. In other words, she was screwed.</p><p>Faragonda released her nipple with a pop that was far too loud on the background of the silence that followed it and prompted her to open her eyes and look at Faragonda when that was obviously what  she was waiting for.</p><p>“You have two options here,” Faragonda started when their eyes met, her business tone almost making Griffin groan in agony but she needed to hear what she’d say next. The faster she gave Faragonda what she wanted, the faster she’d get to come. “We can edge you until Valtor’s hard again and then he can fuck you.” The words stopped her breath with how torturously tempting they were when she knew she couldn’t do that. No matter how much she wanted to feel him inside her. She would lose her mind if she had to go even half a minute more without an orgasm which she was sure she could get in less than that if both of them kept it up just as it was. So she just had to hope the other option involved coming. “Or,” Faragonda paused and Griffin wanted to hate her for taking after Valtor and herself at this very moment but all she had the capacity to do right now was fall apart and they wouldn’t let her, “you can come in Valtor’s mouth.”</p><p>“Valtor’s mouth,” Griffin shot out as soon as Faragonda had laid the option down as she couldn’t be certain she’d have enough presence of mind to speak if she wasted even a second and knowing Faragonda, she would pick the option where she got to deny her for a little while longer if she couldn’t choose herself.</p><p>Faragonda’s fingers left her clit and Griffin was going to scream in frustration before she felt Valtor’s tongue closing around it. He flicked it over the overly sensitive bundle of nerves and that was all it took for her to come.</p><p>It wasn’t just her legs shaking. All of her was trembling and it felt like she’d disintegrate, the only thing keeping her from dissolving into nothingness Valtor’s hands on her thighs and Faragonda’s on her abdomen and chest. Her brain shut down but she could still feel their warmth on her skin, the love they held for her as they held her through her writhing and the cries stumbling out of her mouth, forced out by the clenching of her muscles.</p><p>It felt like an eternity of trembling before it started subsiding and letting go of her body that slackened on the mattress when it was no longer made to buck uncontrollably. She was drained of energy and all that was inside her was an emptiness quickly filled with Valtor and Faragonda’s love as she felt them both stroking soothing motions into her skin.</p><p>The magic released the cuffs and then had them disappear from her wrists as Faragonda probably thought it an unnecessary inconvenience to do that manually when she could run her fingers through her hair instead. “You rest,” she said, though it sounded more like an order even in her gentle tone but that one Griffin was more than happy to follow, and kissed Griffin’s cheek, “I’ll go make you a cup of tea. How does jasmine sound?”</p><p>“Heavenly,” Griffin murmured but at least her ability to talk seemed to have returned more than her voice had. She hoped that would come back, too, as she lay there spent and finally sated.</p><p>Valtor was crawling up to her the moment Faragonda freed the space she’d occupied at her side. He was careful with his weight on top of her–though, she had no objections to that as long as he didn’t make her move–and kissed her, letting her taste herself and whatever was left on his lips from Faragonda’s arousal which had her moaning one more time when she’d thought she didn’t have any more want left in her. She did love the idea of getting a taste of Faragonda even after they were all done for the night which she was grateful for since she had no more strength left for anything but to, hopefully, drink her tea and cuddle into them both. And she did exactly that, clinging to Valtor after she was done licking at him and latching on to Faragonda when she returned with a cup of steaming tea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>